1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a load-bearing scaffold and more particularly to a load-bearing scaffold or support structure for beds and the like which provide substantially one hundred percent unobstructed floor space in sleeping quarters and garages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Load-bearing scaffolds are well known in the construction arts. Such scaffolds are generally adapted for supporting workmen, construction equipment, and building materials.
Also known are bunks and berths adapted to provide sleeping accommodations for passengers, military personnel, students, or small children. These apparatus are often adapted to be supported from poles anchored to the floor and ceiling of a room. For example, apparatus of this general species are disclosed by Lein, U.S. Pat. No. 665,535; Rodrigues, U.S. Pat. No. 958,895; Gosso, U.S. Pat. No. 1,325,320; and Gosso, U.S. Pat. No. 1,089,545.
Also known to the art are bunks or berths adapted to be supported by anchoring the bunk or berth to a wall. For example, apparatus of this general species are disclosed by Lein, U.S. Pat. No. 669,175; Dowling, U.S. Pat. No. 822,592; Rodrigues, U.S. Pat. No. 860,941; Gumm, U.S. Pat. No. 1,001,946; Thompson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,387; Coomes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,254; and Trexler, Jr., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,276.
Inventions of this type are unsuitable for the present objects since their installation requires that they become room fixtures. Additionally, such bunks or berths necessarily require the dedication of otherwise useful floor space.
Freestanding bunk beds are also known to the bunk and berth art. Examples of this type of bed may be found disclosed by Lein, U.S. Pat. No. 631,962; Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,195,637; Weaver, U.S. Pat. No. 1,253,549; and Janson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,349,962.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,616 provided a support structure for beds and the like which derived at least some of its support from the interior surfaces of a room. Although the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,616 represented an advance in the art, the instant invention is believed to be an advance thereover due to the fewer components parts, ease of assembly, and superior strength.
3. Objects of the Invention
Many educational institutions provide dormitories in order to accommodate students who are required to live on campus. Dormitories are generally multistory buildings having a central elevator and stairway corridor. On either side of the central area is a hallway having a plurality of small rooms located on either side of the hallway. These small rooms generally do not have bathrooms.
Each room has a small closet and is usually furnished with two single beds, two desks, two lamps, two chairs, and a dresser or bureau. Even though each room contains a minimal amount of furniture, the rooms are small, and space is at a premium.
Since these rooms are small and sparse, it is difficult for two people to live comfortably within the room. This is true since most dorm rooms lack sufficient space to maintain a stereo, television, small refrigerator, or to store a bicycle and the like.
Students desiring a more livable environment often remove their beds or make the existing two single beds into a lower and upper berth bunk bed. With the same goal in mind, students also replace their beds with futon mattresses.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved load-bearing scaffold capable of supporting beds or items to be stored while providing substantially one hundred percent unobstructed floor space therebelow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a load-bearing scaffold that does not require the scaffold to be attached to the room infrastructure or superstructure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a load-bearing scaffold that will not damage room surfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a load-bearing scaffold that is easy to assembly and disassemble.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a load-bearing scaffold that is safe to use and durable in construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a load-bearing scaffold that is low in cost and easy to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable load-bearing scaffold adapted to fit in any size room.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a load-bearing scaffold that frees existing floor space.
Finally, another object of the present invention is to provide a load-bearing scaffold capable of supporting beds, desks, shelves, and the like.
These and other objects will be obvious to those skilled in the art.